


Distraction

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teasing, blowjob, figuring out feelings, first time...sort of, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tries to impress his coworker Misha, things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impressing Misha

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cockles fic ever! Hope you like it! 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

He just couldn’t stop watching him. Everything about his was mesmerizing from the “I Just Got Done Having Hot Sex” hair, to the plump oh-so-kissable lips. His body itself was a freaking work of art as far as he was concerned. He was a bit shorter than Jensen but he was built pretty firm, with strong arms and a somewhat broad chest. His muscles standing out proud and thighs that could just wrap around his hips perfectly tight as Jensen fucked deep into him. All of these things were amazing and perfect to him, but it was the eyes. Those freaking blue eyes that seemed to look right into you. Eyes that were as deep as the bluest ocean. He knew those eyes could scare the shit out of you if Misha was angry enough but most of the time they were calm and gentle when he looked at you. And although it was just a trick on the show, sometimes, Jensen swore Misha’s eyes could glow with his own power. He was just beautiful. 

And to Jensen…Misha was sex walking. 

That’s what made working with him so hard. He couldn’t stop looking at him. Ever since Misha had joined the cast and started working with them in Season 4 he had become completely hooked on him. From the way his body moved, to the way he could make you smile and laugh until your sides cramped. Jensen had more than once needed Misha to cheer him up, after an emotionally charged shoot or just a bad morning, Misha was always there to raise his spirits. Misha was just amazing…and incredibly distracting. 

Which is pretty much what caused Jensen to get himself hurt on the set. 

They were shooting a fight scene at an abandoned manufacturing plant. The script involved them running up multiple flights of stairs, all the way to the top, and then fight and kill the monster. They were going to be forty feet off the ground while at the top. It was a little worrisome to them but Robert had already gotten the place checked out and it was deemed completely safe. Anything that needed to be worked on or repaired had already been done. 

It really should have been Jensen’s stunt-double doing this shoot, everybody knew that, even he knew that. But, Misha was new, and Jensen liked him. A lot. He wanted to impress him a little bit. He kind of had the hots for Misha wanted to make him like him, granted, he would never actually admit that was why he was doing this. He wanted Misha, which was why he was doing more and more of his own stunts nowadays. And the ONLY reason Robert was allowing him to do this was because he had done all the others with no problem and proved he was capable. It took a while but eventually he got Robert to go along and agree with this one as well. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Misha really should have just headed home. He wasn’t supposed to be there anyway. He had filmed his part for Castiel earlier in the day and was getting ready to leave for home. He got his makeup off and changed back into his own clothes before grabbing his keys and walking to his car. He remembered he had a question for Robert about his script for next week, it wasn’t anything major that he needed to ask, just how Robert wanted him to perform one of the tasks. When he got in he thought ‘What the hell…do it now rather than later right?’ so he started it up and drove. The plant was actually on his way back to his hotel so going there really wasn’t an issue. He figured he’d just ask his question then take off and let them get back to work. 

When he pulled up he could see all the crew members setting everything up and getting ready for the last shoot. Cameras were being reset into their places and they were moving out and packing the things up that they wouldn’t need for this shoot. He saw Robert talking to a camera man about an angle of the camera shot and he headed over. It didn’t take long and soon he had all the answers that he needed. He shook hands and said goodbye then headed back to his car to go home. That’s when he spotted Jensen. He was talking to Jared’s stunt-double by one of the trailers the crew set up. They were practicing some of the moves they would have to do at the top for the fight scene with the guy playing the ‘monster’. 

They were jabbing and punching at each other, kicking and scrabbling in a mock fight in order to get ready. At one point the guy playing the monster grabbed Jensen and threw him to the ground. The bottom part of Jensen’s shirt flipped up when he landed and exposed part of stomach. Misha could see how tight his abs were and how lean Jensen’s body really was. He was gorgeous as far as Misha was concerned. 

Sandy-blond hair that would be perfect to yank on so he could suck on his neck and green eyes that could either stop your heart or make you cry, depending on the look he was wearing. Misha chuckled to himself when he thought about Jensen’s freckles, how they spread out from his nose in a light pattern. Jensen was so self-conscious about his freckles, but Misha loved them. He wanted to get close enough so he could count all of them. 

And his mouth, God that mouth. Plump lips that would look so good around his cock and Jensen swallowed him down, moaning around him… 

A crew member yelling brought him out of his thoughts and he rubbed his eyes, hoping to get rid of that mental image. He was starting to get hard just from thinking about this but there was no point to it. No point in hoping that Jensen would do that to him. 

There were rumors that Jensen had been with a guy here or there but there was no real proof of it that he could find anyway. Besides, why would Jensen even want him anyway? His hair was always a mess and nothing he did could control it. His always had stubble no matter how much he shaved and his body wasn’t nearly as good as Jensen’s was. 

Misha and Jensen were just friends, that’s it. And no matter how much he hoped there was no way that was going to change any time soon. 

He mopes as he walks back to his car when a voice calling his name makes him turn around. Jensen is calling for him.


	2. The Feelings of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are nearly shown but not enough for them to know.

“Hey Misha!” Jensen yelled out when he saw him. He waved him over as Misha turned around to look. He was surprised when he looked up and saw Misha was actually there. 

The guys he was talking to walked off as Misha approached. “What are you doing down here?” 

“Oh, I had a question for Robert about my shoot for next week. The plant is on the way to my hotel so I decided to go ahead and stop by real quick.” 

“Oh cool,” Jensen says smiling a little. “Hey do you wanna- -oof!” 

He’s interrupted as he’s suddenly knocked to the ground by Jared who decided to tackle him like an overgrown puppy. 

“Get off me you mutt!” He yells laughing and trying to pry Jared off of him. 

“Nope!” Jared just laughs, holding on tighter. 

The two of them roll around on the ground like a bunch of kids for a minute laughing. 

“Ha-ha! Looks like he’s got you pretty pinned Jen!” Misha can’t help but laugh as he watches them struggle with each other. 

Jared and Jensen stop moving for a minute and look at each other with a mischievous gleam in their eyes. 

“Oh yeah?” Jensen says smirking. 

Both of them reach out and grab a leg, they pull hard, and before Misha can even move he’s on his back. He can hear them laughing as he sits up. 

“Alright then, you asked for it.” And he pounces on the two men, knocking them together as he rolls around with them. 

The rest of the crew watches them with amusement as the three goofballs continue to act like five year olds. They go at it for a few minutes before Robert starts screeching at them from the loud speaker. He’s not happy, especially now that Jensen needs to get cleaned up and redressed for the shoot. The rest of the crew take off and get back to work with Robert’s orders while the guys try to untangle themselves. 

It’s not an easy task either. With all of their limbs wrapped up in each other, especially Jared’s gargantuan ones, it’s a bit difficult. While Jared struggles to get free he ends up pushing Misha and Jensen closer against each other. Jensen winds up on his back with Misha practically on top of him when he notices something hard against his hip. He stops moving abruptly as Misha realizes it at the same time. Misha has a hard on and is currently pushed up against the guy he has a thing for. 

As they continued struggling, with Misha blushing furiously and avoiding Jensen’s gaze, they end up closer. Misha’s head has been pushed under Jensen’s chin and he can fully smell him, like cinnamon and watermelon. It feels good having Misha this close to him, pressed flush up against him like that. And he was very happily surprised to know how big Misha is. 

He wanted Misha, badly. Wanted him in his arms, wrapped around him, under him…in him. But he had to ignore that. Misha was just his friend and great guy, but a straight guy. He wants Misha but it doesn’t matter, he has no chance with him and he knows that. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally disentangled from each other Jensen runs off to his trailer to get cleaned up. His makeup artist and stylist are pissed that he’s needs to be redone. After a quick shower, more makeup, hair redone, and new clothes he’s finally deemed ready to get back to work. He goes back outside and heads to his place so they can start. 

They have a lot of stairs to run up and then the fight scene, it’s not an easy task, but if they can do this one shot they will be golden. They are losing light quickly so they need to do their best to get this in one take or Robert will pitch a fit. 

Jensen looks around until he sees Misha standing next to Jared by they equipment truck. 

He had thought about what happened as he was getting cleaned up. He figured it was just Misha’s body reacting to the pressure on it. Hell, he was a guy, he could completely understand that happening. Yes, he had been hard as well but that was because it was Misha who was on him. But Misha didn’t feel that way. He understood it, but that didn’t make the thought hurt less. 

He shook his head a little to get rid of his thoughts about Misha, now was not the time to think about any of that. He needed to be on top of his game if he was going to get this shot perfect. Plus, forty feet was not a small drop, and he didn’t really feel like taking that plunge. 

He gets into position with Jared’s stunt-double a few feet from the stairs. The “monster” would run first and start climbing and then they would be right behind him. 

He took a deep breath and focused his mind on the job in front of him. 

They called action and it was like magic. The shoot went spectacular! They ran up the stairs, did the fight, and took out the monster all in one take. Everyone was excited that it went so well for them. 

The guys congratulate each other at the top and lean over the railing to yell down to the others. The crew was shouting and clapping in excitement. Jensen looked down and spotted Misha and Jared whistling and yelling up at them with everyone else. He could see Misha smiling and how happy he was. It was an epic fight and it went perfectly. Misha threw him a big thumbs up and and shouted “Way to go!” 

He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he made his way down the stairs with the others. He made Misha happy and he definitely looked impressed with him. It was a really good feeling to say the least. 

He was still smiling and looking down at Misha when his foot slipped. 

He wasn’t holding onto the railing next to him so he went down hard and fast. He hit the end of one staircase and rolled down another before he finally stopped moving. At one point he thought he heard something snap but he wasn’t sure. When he realized he had stopped he cracked his eyes open and realized everything was blurry, he couldn’t see straight at all. He tried to move and a pain shot through his body. He looked at his leg and it looked wrong. There was something sticking out of his leg and he was bleeding. He felt something on his face and when he reached up to touch it his fingers came back red, he was bleeding. The last thing he heard was people screaming his name before everything went completely dark.


	3. Should Have Been More Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha is angry and scared for his friend.

Disturbing and horrifying, that’s the only way Misha can even begin to describe what happened. One minute they are shooting the scene and celebrating, and the next… 

He didn’t understand any of this. The shoot was good. The fight went great, they all moved in sync and played their parts perfectly. When they called cut everybody yelled out and started to get excited. It doesn’t happen often, that shoots go that well, but when they do it’s great. And Jensen was really proving he could do these stunts on his own, at least some of them anyway. So it was hard for him to understand how this could have happened. 

He remembered watching them start down the stairs, Jensen in the lead. They were staring at each other and Jensen was giving him the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen on his face. 

When he fell it was like slow motion. One minute Jensen was there and the next… 

When the ambulance got there he immediately followed it to the hospital. He didn’t need to be there so he could take off with them. They took Jensen back quickly after arriving and Misha got him checked in with the paperwork, he did what he could with it anyway. 

Jared and Robert showed up shortly afterward with a couple crew members. Misha told them they took him back but they wouldn’t tell him anything about his condition. He was trying to control himself as he thought about what might happen. Robert just put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. 

“Let me go talk to them. I’ll get us some answers.” With that he walked away and got a nurse. 

Misha and Jared just stood for a while watching as Robert talked before looking for a place to sit.

Jared found some chairs and pulled Misha’s elbow to make him follow. When they sat down Jared gave Misha a good hard look. He was pale and shaking. He looked terrified and really upset. Honestly, more upset than anybody there. 

“You okay?” he asked, worry in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just…I’m worried that’s all.” He shakes his head and rubs his face. “That was just a really nasty fall.” 

“Yeah it was, I can’t get the sound of his leg breaking out of my head.” 

“Me either.” 

When Robert came back it only to tell that the Doctor would be out soon to talk to them. Misha just sits and wonders what’s happening. He’s the first out of his chair when the Doctor comes out of the emergency room doors. 

“How is he?” he asks as he rushes over, the others not far behind him. 

“He’s alive and stable.” A big sigh of relief flows through the group and the news. 

“We had to take him to emergency surgery for the leg though. We were able to get it repaired and I can happily say that he had no internal bleeding or any more sever head trauma than just a concussion. He’s doing fine right now.” 

“Thank God” Robert exhales. He walks over and sits back down with some of the crew members. 

“Can we see him?” Misha and Jared ask in unison. 

The doctor looks at his watch then at the clock up on the wall. “I would say in about…fifteen to twenty minutes you guys can go see him. That should give them plenty of time to get him moved into his room and get him settled. I’ll have a nurse come get you when it’s time.” 

“Thank you Dr?” 

“Mathews” 

“Dr. Mathews, right. Thank you so much.” Jared said shaking his hand. 

“You are very welcome” he replies shaking Jared’s hand and then Misha’s. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me…” 

“Oh yeah of course!” they say stepping back and letting him pass. 

Dr. Mathews makes his way to the nurse’s desk and Misha can hear him giving her instructions, she is to alert them when Jensen is in his room. 

Twenty minutes later the nurse comes over with a chart in her hands. She looks it over for a minute before asking, “Are you here for a Mr. Jensen Ackles?” 

Misha stands up quickly and waves a hand over all of them. “All of us.” 

She looks around at all of them and counts. “Ok well, per our rules we can only have two visitors in the room at a time. So, who’s going in first?” 

Misha and Jared turn to look at Robert and the crew. “You boys go ahead and see him now the rest of us will go in later.” They turn back and look at the nurse. She smiles at them before replying with a smile. “Ok follow me then.” 

She leads them through a set of double doors and down a bunch of hallways. All of it looks the same to Misha. Posters on the walls saying ‘Wash Your Hands’ and ‘Keep Good Hygiene’ are on every wall he looks at. The smell of cleaning products and disinfectant is strong but not too overpowering as they walk. They get to an elevator and go up to the fourth floor. Down a few more hallways and they arrive at Jensen’s room. 

“He’s right in there.” The nurse says pointing to the door. 

“Thanks,” they reply as they slowly make their way to the door. They are almost afraid of what they are going to find on the other side. 

When they get in the room doesn’t look too big but it’s decent. There’s a marker board on one wall with more posters. Two black chairs are sitting up against the opposite wall, near the bed. The blinds are closed and the room is only partially lit. The disinfectant smell is strong in here too but it’s not even noticed. It’s Jensen that Misha can’t stop staring at. 

His face is a black and blue mess and his bottom lip is busted and swollen. He’s got cuts on his arms and face and a bandage wrapped around his head. He looks horrible, like he went twelve rounds with a demon or something. The machines hooked up to him beep every once in a while and an IV bag drips some clear fluid into him. His right leg is wrapped in a cast that goes past his knee, almost all the way up to his hip. 

They jump when the nurse comes in behind them and speaks. “Don’t be surprised if he’s out for a while guys. We gave him a lot of pain medication when he got here so he should be out cold for a while.” 

“Thanks” Jared says, but he can’t take his eyes off of his best friend. 

“If you guys need anything,” she walks past them and grabs the controller, handing it to Jared, “Just hit the blue button and somebody will come.” 

“Thank you.” 

She leaves and closes the door behind her. They walk over to the bed and grab a chair, Jared sits on one side and Misha sits on the other to give each other more room. Misha can’t believe how bad Jensen looks right now. He resists the urge to grab Jensen’s hand and hold it, something, just so he know that he’s there. Misha looks over as Jared grabs the chart off the end of the bed. 

“Says he broke his femur and his tibia…ouch. Broken ribs on both sides, with bruising, he has a concussion and twenty stitches in his head.” Jared puts the chart back and sits down shaking his head. 

“Man I just can’t believe this happened…” He stares at Jensen’s face. 

Misha doesn’t say anything. He has so many emotions running through him he doesn’t think he could speak if he wanted to right now. He’s happy that Jensen is ok, he’s thankful for that. He’s also scared of how badly Jensen is going to be hurting when he wakes up. But he’s also angry. He’s angry because Jensen knew better than that. 

So he sits in silence and doesn’t reply to Jared. Just stares at Jensen and watches him sleep.


	4. In Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tries to wrap his around what's happened.

The first thing Jensen notices when he wakes up is that the room is dark. The second is that his head is absolutely killing him. 

“Ow” he grumbles out when he tries to look around. Moving right now just really hurts. 

“Jensen? You awake?” It was Jared, he sounded like he just woke up. 

“Hey…ugh.” He grabs his head. 

“You hurting a lot?” Jared scoots closer to the bed so he can see him better. 

“Yeah a little, my head is freaking killing me.” 

“Ok hang on, I’ll go get the nurse for you.” And with that he’s up and out of the room. 

It takes Jensen a minute to process what he just heard and he panics a little. “Nurse? What? Where am I?” But Jared is already gone and can’t hear him. 

He looks around the darkened room a bit and finds the controller attached to his bed. He turns the lights up as much as he can stand and sees Misha. He’s asleep next to his hip and his hand is resting against Jensen’s. His mouth slightly open and breathing deeply. He can just hear Misha snoring if he listens hard enough, he almost sounds like a purring cat. 

“God you’re beautiful.” He whispers into the quiet room. Misha’s hair is a mess again, like he’s been running his hand through it. He reaches out and gingerly runs his fingers through it, it’s soft as a kitten’s fur. He continues running his fingers through it and the movement causes the smell of his shampoo to waft out. Cinnamon and watermelon, a smell he has come to love since he started working with him. He rubs absently until he feels Misha start to wake up. He quickly pulls his hand back and lays it where it was before. He moved to fast though because it causes pain to shoot through his broken ribs. He winces and grunts as the wave hits then finally calms down. He feels Misha watching him. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” he says tiredly. 

“Hey, how are you feeling? Where’s Jared?” 

“I’m okay I guess, feel like I got hit by a truck but I’ll live. Jared went to get a nurse after I woke up.” 

“Oh,” Misha says leaning back in his chair and stretching a little bit, the movement of the stretch causing the bottom of his shirt to slide up, exposing part of Misha’s stomach. It definitely wasn’t lost on Jensen, pain or no pain. 

“How long have I been out?” 

“About six hours,” he says, sitting back up and rubbing his face with his hands. “After the ambulance brought you here they took you to surgery.” 

Jensen’s eyes went wide and he bolts up in bed. “Surgery!? What the hell?” 

“What do remember about it?” 

“Um…” He racks his brain to try and come up with the answers. “I remember, looking at you, when the shoot was over. You were smiling at me and laughing with the guys but, that’s it. I can’t really remember anything else.” His head was still pounding and trying to remember definitely wasn’t helping with that. 

Misha couldn’t help the small flutter he felt in his chest when he too remembered the smile that Jensen gave him, before he got hurt. 

“Well you…” 

“And how is our patient doing this evening?” Interrupts Dr. Mathews as he walks in.

Jensen looks at the door to see a man standing there, obviously his Doctor. He’s tall, not as tall as Jared but honestly who is, and he has salt and pepper hair. Burly kind of guy but not big enough to really intimidate anyone. 

“I’m good,” Jensen replies with a small smile. Actually he feels like complete crap but he doesn’t want to really complain. 

“Glad to hear it! We were worried about you there for a minute but everything went fine.” He walks to the computer and starts typing in the information for his chart. 

“Um, Misha said I had been in surgery…?” Worry was heavy in his voice since he couldn’t remember what happened to him. 

“Oh not to worry about that! We just needed to get your leg fixed up and make sure you didn’t have anything internal going on. We had to reset your tibia though,” he walks over to show him which bone. “It had punctured through the skin when it broke so we had to fix that. You also broke your femur and some of your ribs.” 

‘That explains why I’m hurting so bad’ Jensen thinks to himself. 

“But other than that you were relatively ok. You also had a concussion and needed some stitches but those will take care of themselves really.” 

Jensen looks down at his leg and sees how large the cast is. “Son of a bitch,” he says angrily. He has picked up a few of Dean’s quirks after playing him for so long. 

“Not to worry son, you’ll be back on your feet in no time. Six to eight weeks of bed rest and a little physical therapy should put you right back to your old self.” And with that he did one more click with the mouse and he was gone. 

“Six to eight weeks? Robert’s going to freaking kill me!” He runs his hands through his hair in aggravation. 

“Jensen calm down. It’s going to be…” He’s cut off when Jensen angrily says, “Do not say ‘fine’ right now. None of this is fine.”


	5. Anger is a Strong Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen finds out what Misha is feeling, and he doesn't really understand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are still enjoying the story...here's the next part!

Misha stands up and walks over to the window, he watches the traffic outside the windows, their headlights shining in the dark. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm his nerves. He can’t be mad at Jensen, not for this. He just woke up and found out he was going to be down for two and a half months with a broken leg. But he can be mad, he can be mad because Jensen was being an idiot, he knew better than that. The railing was right there, right next to him, and he never put a hand on it. Instead, he was looking at him, rather than where he was going. 

“What happened…at the shoot?” Jensen asks quietly. 

Misha turned around and just stared at him for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts enough to explain. Everything was a jumble of thoughts in his mind right now, going from ‘Jensen just fell’ to ‘Jensen actually noticed me’. He was feeling so many different things it was hard to process it all at the moment. 

“You slipped, simple as that.” 

“I slipped?” Jensen was confused because he didn’t remember that. 

“Yeah, you slipped.” He walks back over to sit down then changes his mind and leans on the wall instead. 

“You were looking at me when you started going down the stairs, smiling and laughing. The next thing I knew you were…” he clears his throat. “You were falling. You rolled down the stairs until your leg got caught on one of the bars, the force caused you to slam your head into the metal.” He felt sick just thinking about all of this again. 

“My leg got caught…” He remembered that, sort of. He remembers Misha then, yeah, now he remembered. He remembered seeing his leg and the bone sticking out, though at the time he didn’t realize what he was seeing. ‘God that was disgusting,’ he thought to himself. He also remembered touching his wet face and seeing red on his fingers. 

“I think I remember it now.” He says sickly. 

“Good, so will we.” 

Jensen noticed Misha’s tone, it sounded like he was…was he angry at him? 

“What do you mean?” 

“When your leg got caught, that’s when it broke. We heard the sound of it all the way to the ground. Along with your head hitting the stairs.” Misha was feeling a little sick from this, and Jensen noticed his color change a little green. 

Jensen’s stomach as well when Misha said that. He knew that sound, he’d heard before when he was a kid. His dad was teaching him how to ride a horse. The horse got spooked and took off, his dad tried to jump and his leg broke when he hit the ground, just like his. That sound stayed with him for a while, it’s not something you can forget that easily. 

“God that’s disgusting,” he said rubbing his stomach. 

“Yeah…it is.” 

Misha definitely sounded upset and angry, like he was trying to control his emotions right now. But why would he be mad at him? It’s not like he did this on purpose. Breaking his leg wasn’t exactly on his schedule. 

“Jeez, sorry man…” He didn’t understand why Misha was angry and it kind of made him mad as well. 

“Are you?” The look Misha gave him was almost accusatory, but there was something else there as well. 

“Yes. I am. Seriously what’s your problem right now? It’s not like I did this on purpose Misha!” This was starting to get really aggravating. 

“You should have been more careful Jen, you should have watched where you were going!” Misha was starting to raise his voice now. 

“I’m sorry ok! Is that what you want to hear!? I’m sorry for not holding onto the rail!?” Jensen was raising his voice now as well. 

“Yes!” Misha pushes off the wall and throw his hands up in the air. 

“Then why are you pissed at me!?” 

“I don’t know!” he yells out. Misha is livid and his eyes seem to glow in the partially lit room. He hates seeing Misha like that. 

The two of them just stare at each other for a minute. Jensen angry and confused and Misha angry and scared. He doesn’t honestly know why he is so mad at Jensen, he just is. 

They both jump when a knock sounds from the doorway. “Hey, is everything okay in here? They can hear you guys in the hallway.” 

Misha responds first, “Everything is fine.” He’s lying though and they all know it. 

Jensen doesn’t break eye contact as he says, “No, it’s not fine.” 

“Ok…” Jared hums out. He carefully walks over to his chair and sits down. 

Misha is the first to finally break eye contact as he looks away and at the wall instead. He heaves in a breath, when was he holding it, and he looks back at Jensen. He sees that he’s hurting, he’s angry and scared just like him. But he can’t do this right now. He can’t sort out his own feelings right now, let alone Jensen’s. 

“I’m done, I can’t be here any more. He grabs his jacket off his chair and heads for the door. 

“Misha!” Jensen yells out. Misha ignored his call and went out of the room. He stretches out to him to catch his attention but the feeling shoots pain through his ribs making him sit back and stare sadly at the doorway. 

“Um, what’s going on with you two?” Jared is confused at how badly things turned. 

“I have no idea, did he say he was mad at me?” Jensen is hurt, and by more than just his ribs. He doesn’t like it when Misha is angry with him. It actually feels painful to him. 

“No, he really hasn’t said much of anything actually. The fall really seemed to bother him though.” 

They sit quietly for a few minutes. 

“You know, that was the first time since you got the room that he’s left your side.” 

“Really?” Jensen is shocked to hear that, though he did find Misha asleep next to him. 

“Really. We tried getting him to take a break but he just refused. He wanted to be there when you woke up. Honestly, he was even the first to the hospital. He followed the ambulance when they left the shoot.” 

“Huh…well something has changed.” He says sadly. “We were talking and then he just got angry, I don’t understand this. 

Jensen couldn’t understand how they went from rolling around on the ground like kids with first time boners to screaming at each other. 

And at the moment, if you asked Misha, he couldn’t have explained it either.


	6. I Am So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True feelings come out and they find out what they really mean to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part gets kind of emotional between them and lots of feels happen. Hope you like it! :D

It’s been three days since Misha stormed out of Jensen’s hospital room, pissed off for whatever reason. He’s thought about it every day since but he still can’t figure it out. Can’t figure him out. Misha baffles him. 

He’s tried calling him, at least ten times...fifteen if you count the three am calls. He’d wake up from dreaming about the fall, scared and confused, and he’d reach for Misha. But Misha wasn’t there, and he was really starting to miss his friend with the blue eyes. 

Of course he’s had other visitors during those three days. The next day Robert and some of the other crew from before came up to see him. They all told him they were really glad to see he was doing ok. Other cast members have come by as well like Mark P., Mark S., Osric, Jim, Sebastian, and Richard. There were others too who came by, and of course Jared and Genevieve came up together. Jared said Genevieve got really upset when she heard and she just had to come see him. 

He loved having everybody come up, he really did. But there was one person he really wanted to see and, well, he never showed back up. 

Jensen kind of hates to admit how much he really misses him. He feels like an idiot, just a guy with a crush. And his ‘crush’ happens to hate him now. All of it just makes Jensen kind of sad. 

He’s knocked out of his thoughts when the nurse knocks on the door. 

“Hey there, you ready for some pain meds?” She comes in with a glass of water and a couple pills. 

“Yeah sure, thanks.” He gives her a small smile and chugs the pills down. 

She goes to leave then suddenly stops. “Hey, do you know that guy out in the hallway?” 

She points over her shoulder and Jensen looks behind her. “That’s…Misha?” 

He’s surprised to see him out there, he honestly thought he wasn’t going to see him anytime soon. 

“He’s been out there since eight am this morning, pacing back and forth outside in the hallway.” 

“Seriously?” He gives her a confused look. 

She returns it, “We asked if we could help him with anything but he tells us no. Just keeps saying he’ll come in in a minute.” 

Jensen is confused but decides this might be the perfect moment to talk to him. He smiles and gives her his instructions. “Tell him I said to get his ass in here or I’m calling security.” 

They nurse just laughs a little as she walks to the door. “You got it boss!” 

She heads to the door and pulls the curtain closed a little so they can have privacy. He hears her go into the hallway. He could here soft voices outside then someone walking away. He sat there in silence then he picked up someone coming close to the curtain. 

He could see Misha’s shoes under the curtain where he stopped. 

“Get in here Misha.” His tone was more forceful than he really meant it to be but Misha deserved it. He gets pissed at Jensen for no reason and then storms off, Jensen has every right to be mad. 

Misha moved the curtain a bit so he could walk around it. He looked rough, to say the least. His hair was messy, though that wasn’t unusual, and his scruff was worse than Jensen had ever seen it. He looked like he hadn’t shaved in the last few days at all. The bags under his eyes were pretty bad too, he definitely had not been sleeping well. 

“Hey…” Misha said weakly. He could barely look Jensen in the eye at this point. 

“Hey? That’s it?” Jensen glared at Misha. 

“Um…” Misha gives him a confused look. 

“You come in here and yell at me, storm out, and then completely ignore me…and all is get is ‘Hey’.” If looks could kill Misha would be six feet under right about now. 

“I know Jensen and I’m sorry. I—” 

“You’re sorry?” Jensen cuts him off. “I called you, I can’t even remember how many times, Misha. I TRIED talking to you, and you just ignored me completely.” Jensen looked really hurt. 

“I know.” Misha looks down at the ground then glances back up at him. 

Jensen just shakes his head a little at him. “I thought we were friends Misha. Hell, I think of you as my…” 

“What?” Misha asks taking a small step forward. 

Jensen shakes his head and rubs a hand on the back of his neck. “Nothing. Nevermind.” 

“No Jensen, you think of me as what?” Misha moves forward until he’s standing at the foot of the bed. 

“My best friend.” 

Jensen says it so quietly that Misha almost misses it. Jensen just looks at him sadly, it really hurt him to have Misha act like this toward him. 

Misha’s heart races a bit when he hears those words. He and Jensen had definitely grown closer since they started filming sure, and he thought of Jensen as his best friend too. He just didn’t know that he liked him that much as well. 

“Jen, I am sorry, for how I acted the other day.” Misha moves and sits down in the chair next to the bed. 

“I know I acted crazy but… When I saw you fall, I got scared Jen, really scared.” He looks down at the ground when he says that. He starts thinking about that day again. “When they brought you down and put you in the ambulance, you looked so bad. You were covered in blood and your leg was… You were completely out and we couldn’t wake you up. I followed the ambulance here and when they said you were going into surgery, I panicked.” He puts his face in his hands, resting his arms on the bed. He felt like he was baring it all here for him to see. 

“Why did you panic?” He thought about everybody else he had seen that day, even Jared hadn’t been that upset. He was worried yes, but panicked? Not really. 

Misha doesn’t remove his hands when he answers so it’s kind of muffled, but still easily heard. “I was afraid we were going to lose you. I was afraid I…was going to lose you.” 

“Hey it wasn’t that—” 

He stops speaking when he realizes exactly what Misha meant by that. He honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. All he could think of was ‘He likes me too! He got upset because he thought he was going to lose me…’ 

Jensen felt warmth in his chest at the thought. Misha actually cared about him the same way. He was quickly knocked out of his thoughts though as Misha got up to leave. 

“I should go.” Misha took his silence as he didn’t feel the same way and it just embarrassed him more. 

“No!” Jensen sits up quickly. 

The volume of his voice stunning both of them for a second. Jensen grabs his ribs and groans a little at the pain. “Please, stay here, talk to me. I’ve missed you.” 

Misha slowly walks back over and sits down in the chair. He looks at Jensen and his heart aches. He just wants to grab Jensen and kiss him, make him understand how he feels about him. How much he actually loves him, as more than just a best friend. 

Jensen grunts a little as he adjusts in the bed to get more comfortable. The hospital beds really don’t have that much cushion to them and his ass is starting to hurt a little. He looks at Misha who is sitting there watching him, he looks like he’s thinking about something. 

“So, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.”


	7. The Beginning of Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha explains himself and good things finally start happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short but trust me...it gets better from here. ;D

Misha spent the next hour telling Jensen everything. How he felt, what he has been thinking. What happened after he left the hospital that day. 

He went out and got drunk. 

“Shockingly yes, I did actually do that,” he says in response to Jensen’s surprised face. 

He explains that after he left he went to the bar a couple blocks and drank. And for the next three hours he beat himself up and whined to the bartender. He talked a lot about Jensen during those three hours. He told Jensen that the bartender had been kind enough to call a cab for him so he could get home. He was too drunk to drive and was practically unable to do anything by that point. He found a note in his pocket when he woke up the next morning, it said that his keys and car were still at the bar. He could call a cab and come up to get them the when he was ready. 

He said he was confused and disoriented at first. The last thing he remembered was drinking and then he woke up, fully clothed, in his house. He had no memory of the night before, just what happened with Jensen and then the drinking. The bartender told him he was pretty good for how drunk he got. 

He spent the three hours drinking and practically pouring his heart out. He talked about Jensen and how much he wanted to be with him. How he had all these feelings for him but Jensen didn’t feel the same. 

He left out the part where the bartender told him that he was telling everybody how beautiful Jensen was. About his eyes, hair, his stupid freckles…he figured it was better if Jensen didn’t find out about that part of the story. 

Listening to all of this actually shocked Jensen. He had felt the same exact way about Misha. They wanted each other but they were too scared to tell each other. He actually started to feel better hearing this, he actually felt happy. 

Then Misha told him how he basically spent the last three days beating himself up for being such a jackass to his best friend. 

“You’re not a jackass.” Jensen says quietly. 

“Yes I am. Friends don’t do that to each other. Angry or not I never should have treated you like that.” He puts his head down a little bit. He felt guilty for his actions the past few days, it was uncalled for. 

This gives Jensen an idea…a way to show Misha how he feels about him as well. 

“Yeah well… I guess it’s a good thing I like you to then huh?” 

Misha freezes when he hears Jensen speak, he’s pretty sure his jaw hit the floor at some point. Jensen just chuckles at the look on his face when he looks up at him. 

“You…what?” Misha is almost sure he misheard him. 

“I. Like. You. Too.” Jensen says, leaving just a tiny pause between each word with a smirk on his face. 

Misha stumbles over his words, his mind was racing with all the thoughts running through it. “But…but you…” 

“Never said anything?” Jensen finishes. 

“Yes” 

“I didn’t say anything,” he pauses. “Because I didn’t think you felt, or would feel, the same way. I was afraid that if I told you my feelings for you, and you didn’t like me back, things would get awkward. And I don’t know about you but, I really like spending time with you.” He adds that last part with a hint of a shy smile, because now, he’s baring himself. Just like Misha did earlier. 

Misha’s heart was pounding so hard in his chest he wouldn’t have been surprised if Jensen could hear it too. 

He stood up and moved over to the bed. He sat on the side a little and stared at Jensen. He searched his face for any sign that maybe Jensen didn’t really want this, that he was just messing with him, but he could see clearly that Jensen was telling the truth. 

He moved a hand up and cupped Jensen’s face with his hand, and Jensen leaned into the touch a little bit looking back at him with those beautiful green eyes of his. He smiled a little, leaning forward as he pulled Jensen into a kiss. 

Just a soft one, very chaste. He was still hurt, and while the bruises were already changing color he still was sore to the touch. The kiss was soft and sweet. Just a light touching of their lips, then Jensen put his hand behind Misha’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss a little. 

He feels Jensen’s tongue lick along his bottom lip and he can’t help the small moan that escapes him. He allows Jensen to enter his mouth, searching him, mapping him. Soft moans and little tugs on Misha’s hair happen in the quiet room. Hands searching, feeling, for anything. Running up and down arms, legs, pulling at fabric, or running through hair. They just want to know more of each other. 

A hard rap on the door quickly pulls them out of their small make out session. 

“Hey guys, watcha doin?” Jared just smirks as he walks in and sits down. He knows exactly what he just interrupted. 

Jensen looks over at him and gives him his own bitchface, or as best as he can manage right now. He sees the smirk and he can’t help the smile he makes. “Shut up,” he jokes. 

Misha can’t wipe the smile off of his face either. He can’t even begin to describe how happy he feels. 

The great guy he thought he would never get a chance with, was finally his. He couldn’t ask for anything better than that.


	8. The Good, The Bad, and The Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen finally gets to go home but ends up hurting himself. He's so clumsy! Hot dream action does get to happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misha really needs to wrap Jensen in some bubble wrap, he is just too clumsy! And don't worry, this is not the only sex that gets to happen in this story. These guys will get to have some real fun soon. 
> 
> But for now I must stop. Real life is calling and I have things to get done. I shall post more in a day or two. So for now enjoy!

Jensen couldn’t believe his luck. Misha was his boyfriend. Misha was his, those were words he never thought he would get the chance to say. 

They spent a lot of time together even though Misha was still doing his filming for the show. Robert had explained that the others would finish their shooting for the show, and then when he was all healed up he could come back and finish his up. It wasn’t exactly what Jensen wanted but he really didn’t have much of a choice. This way at least they stayed pretty much on target with their original schedule. 

After a few days they finally released Jensen and allowed him to go home. They showed him how to move around with the cast on, which really wasn’t that easy considering it went to his hip. Misha took him home once all of his paperwork was done. 

They arrived at Jensen’s place and Misha whistled impressed. 

“What?” He asks with a laugh. 

“Oh nothing…I just thought the mansion for the great star of “Supernatural” would be a bit, bigger.” 

“I’m not one for “big” things,” he says, then stops as he realized how that sounded. He looks around at Misha to see his grin. “Oh I think I can handle that though.” 

“We shall see won’t we?” Misha says with a small wink. 

Jensen’s house really wasn’t that big. Three bedroom place, three baths, the living room and kitchen were both pretty big though. Jensen was more of a private person than most stars so he didn’t like to go for anything to flashy. 

They finish getting all of Jensen’s belongings into the house and put away. The only problem was the sleeping arrangement. Jensen slept upstairs, and with the cast on well, that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Misha solved the problem though by moving everything Jensen would need from the upstairs to the downstairs. After about four hours of moving and changing things around it seemed like he was pretty much settled in. 

“You sure you don’t want me to stay? I mean, it’s gonna be kind of hard moving around with that don’t you think?” Misha was a little concerned at leaving Jensen alone with all this. 

“Yeah I got it, no problem, but thank you though.” He adds quickly. 

“No problem, just give me a call if you need anything. I’m just a couple blocks away from here so, I can come anytime.” 

“Thanks Misha, for everything, seriously.” 

“You are very welcome. What are boyfriends for huh?” He gives him a sly smile. 

After a few minutes of kissing and saying goodbye Misha finally takes off to go home. Jensen shuts the door and sighs. He already misses having Misha with him. He sits on the couch and turns on the TV, he flips channel after channel but nothing is interesting to him. He decides to go ahead and lay down for a little while, he’s tired and those hospital beds are just straight up uncomfortable. He limps into his room with the crutches they gave him and slowly crawls onto the bed. Laying on top of the covers he falls asleep within minutes. 

Normally he doesn’t dream, or if he does he just doesn’t remember them. This dream though, he hopes it’s one he doesn’t forget at all.

Misha is straddling him on the bed, they are completely naked and Misha is riding his cock. He’s calling out his name every time he sinks farther down on him. Hands gripping Jensen’s shoulders tighter every time his cock hits that bundle of nerves inside him. Misha feels so good around him. Hot, tight and clenching around him, taking him right to the edge. They kiss, Misha taking control and licking into his mouth, sucking in his bottom lip with just a little teeth. 

He feels it, he’s so close to the edge. 

His phone rings next to him on the bedside table causing him to jump. He grips his still healing ribs and winces. Growling, he grabs the phone and looks at who’s calling. It’s Jared. 

“Hello,” he mumbles out. 

“Hey, sorry did I wake you?” 

“Yeah but, don’t worry about it. It’s cool, what’s up?” He pushes the heel of his hand against his erection, trying to make it go down. 

“I just wanted to make sure you got home safe. Is Misha still there?” 

“Um no, he left a little while ago actually. But yeah he helped me get settled downstairs and everything but I’m cool.” 

“Ok good, glad to hear that. And you know you can call me anytime right?” 

“Yeah thanks man,” he smiles even though Jared can’t actually see it. “I really appreciate that, thanks.” 

“No problem, talk to you later.” 

“See you later.” 

He hangs up and moans, dropping the phone onto the bed. God that was a good dream. He keeps seeing Misha like that. Mouth slightly open, panting, eyes shut, moving up and down on his cock with that tight ass of his. 

“Fuck,” Jensen says, his body stiffens up and he’s suddenly coming in his sweatpants like a teenager. Just re-imagining it happening was enough to finish him off. 

He pants for a minute and lays there until his heart finally calms down. His limbs are a little shaky but he moves well enough. He goes into the bathroom and gets a wet rag to clean up with. He wants to take a shower and get the smell of the hospital off but he’s still tired and it will take to long to wrap his leg so he can get in. 

He throws the rag into the trash and grabs the crutches. 

He doesn’t notice that the rag has dripped water onto the floor while he was cleaning up and when he goes to take a step out of the bathroom the crutch slips. 

He falls, hard, onto his side. When he lands his ribs slam into the ground and he slams his shoulder into the bathroom door. 

“FUCK!!” he yells out loudly. 

Pain is shooting through his ribs and into his back. He has a hard time breathing and for a second he panics, then he realizes he just knocked the wind out of himself. 

He lays there and checks everything, what’s hurt and what’s not. His ribs and arm are killing him but he doesn’t think he broke them again. His leg hurts but thankfully he didn’t land on it. 

He tries to stand but can’t, the cast is too big and he can’t get a good enough footing to try and pull himself up. Not to mention his ribs throb every time he tries to move. 

He makes up his mind and decides to call Misha, other than Jared he doesn’t have anybody else and Jared lives an hour away. Besides, he’s naked from the waist down…he likes Jared but he doesn’t really want to show his junk to him. 

He crawls and scoots his way to the bed until he’s close enough to grab his phone. It’s slow going though because any moving hurts like hell right now. 

He calls Misha and listens to ring. 

It continues to ring and for a second Jensen is afraid he’s not going to answer it. On the fourth ring though Misha does answer, he sounds out of breath. 

“Jensen?” 

“Hey Misha, is this a bad time?” He pants a bit, talking hurts. 

“No I just got out of the shower actually. What’s wrong? Why are you panting?” He voice full of concern and Jensen thinks he can hear Misha getting dressed on the other end. 

“I um…” he squeezes his eyes shut as a wave of pain washes over him. “I…fell, in the bathroom. The crutch slipped on some water and I fell.” 

“Did you hurt your leg?” He can hear the sound of keys on Misha’s end. 

“No thankfully, but I landed on my ribs and I’m having a hard time getting back up.” 

“I’m on my way. Do you have a key for me to get in?” The car revves up and he can hear the tires squeal a bit. 

“Yeah, under the ‘Welcome’ sign.” 

“I’ll be right there.” 

“Thanks Misha.”


	9. Babysitters and Cocksucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys finally get to have some fun together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this actually turned out to be a pretty big chapter. And yes I have found the end of this story, which is currently in the works and will probably be posted tomorrow. Sorry about the wait for the ending! So enjoy!

Misha is there within just a few minutes and gets quickly into the house. “Jensen?!” He yells out, running around until he finds him in the bedroom. He’s on the floor, naked from the waist down and is leaning against the bed with one of his arms wrapped around his waist lightly. 

“Jensen, shit man, what the hell happened?” He rushes over and checks him out. His ribs are already starting to change to the color of a deep bruise and he’s panting hard. His face is red from the fall and from the pain of the hit. “Come on, let’s get you dressed.” 

“What?” He says a little breathlessly, “Why? Where are we going?” Jensen can’t really focus. His ribs hurt so bad he almost wants to cry and he’s completely embarrassed by all of this. 

“I’m taking you back to the hospital.” Misha carefully grabs Jensen and helps to lift him off the floor to sit on the bed. He feels horrible at the sound of pain that comes out of Jensen’s mouth just from being touched. “Misha, I don’t need the hospital, I’m fine, just a little bit sore from the fall.” He tries to push Misha away but Misha’s not having any of it. 

“You are going. The fact that you are breathing like that probably means you damaged a lung when you fell. Not to mention the fact your ribs are almost black from the bruise. You are going and that’s final.” 

Jensen decides not to argue and let’s Misha help him into some more sweats. 

He’s slow getting to the car though, he won’t allow Misha to carry him around but trying to move with the crutches and his ribs is just pure agony. Jensen really cannot remember a time when he was actually in this much pain. Now that he thinks about it he’s never actually been in this much pain before. The car ride is brutal. Misha wants him to wear the seat belt but having it rub against his skin nearly makes him cry out. He takes it off and ignores the look he gets from Misha as he does. “I can’t wear it man, it’s too much.” 

Misha lets it go and drives as carefully, but quickly, as he can to the hospital. He’s afraid that Jensen may have broken more ribs or punctured his lung in the fall. 

They arrive half an hour later and he pulls up to the curb. “Wait here and I’ll get a wheelchair.” He takes off inside and heads to the area where they keep them for patients to grab. Jensen is in no mood to argue by this point. He can’t focus beyond the pain in his ribs and the aching in his shoulder from when he hit the door. He looks up to see Misha jogging quickly back to the car with a nurse in tow. He looks worried, Jensen must really look bad. 

They get him loaded into the wheelchair and head inside. They take him to the back area to get looked at, this time allowing Misha to come back with him. The nurse is very careful with him as she gets his shirt off, he notices the grimace both she and Misha are wearing at the sight of him. They get his blood pressure and all of the normal routine things they have to do when someone comes in. All he really wants is some good pain meds that will knock him off his ass for a little while, anything to just stop the screaming pain in his side. 

Dr. Mathews finally comes in to take a look at him and he visibly winces when he sees the color of his skin. It’s gone from the slighty-green healing color to a deep dark purple covering what he had hurt before and then some. “Well, that looks pretty nasty. What exactly did you do?” 

“I slipped in the bathroom, on some water that was on the floor. The crutch slipped out from under me and I couldn’t get my balance back fast enough.” 

“What were you doing that caused you to have water on the floor?” At this question he gets even redder. It’s embarrassing enough having Misha see him like that, but then having to explain what he had been doing before… He just wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere and die. 

“I was just cleaning up and I slipped.” He can’t really meet either of their looks at him but thankfully the answer is good enough for the doctor and he doesn’t continue to question him on it. A few more questions and a small check over and he’s taken to get an x-ray. The doctor doesn’t really think he really hurt himself too bad, just a lot of bruising that, as the doctor put, “Will hurt like hell for a little while.” 

The x-ray comes back clean and he’s given a prescription for some strong pain meds, with orders of bed-rest. He is absolutely not to get up and move around while he is still injured. 

As Jensen works on the paper work so he can get checked out the doctor pulls Misha over to talk. “Does he have anybody at home to, help him out, while he’s got the cast on? I just think it would be safer for him if he has somebody there.” 

Misha looks over at Jensen then back at the doctor. “I’ll be staying with him for a while. We’re kind of, together, so I’m gonna be moving in for a while.” 

The doctor looks at the two of them and just gives him a small smile, “Alright then! Sounds like a good plan. But I have one thing to say about that, no sex. I mean in it. Not while that cast is on and his ribs are that bruised.” 

He gives Misha an almost stern look to get his point across and Misha just turns red and stutters out his answer. “Well we, um, we haven’t exactly gotten there…yet.” He looks everywhere around the room, he can’t seem to look the doctor in the eye now. “I mean we just sort of, got together pretty recently.” 

“Well that’s fine. Just be careful of what you do, he needs to rest and heal for now.” He gives Misha a pat on the shoulder and waves goodbye to Jensen as he leaves. 

The nurse gives Jensen his prescription and helps him get back into his shirt. The meds are nice and strong so he knows once he takes them he’ll be out like a light for a while. They ride home silently, Misha still a little embarrassed about the conversation with Dr. Mathews and Jensen just hurting too much. They drop off the prescription then head back to Jensen’s place. Jensen immediately heads to the couch but Misha stops him. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to sit,” he says a little confused. 

“No, you are going to lay down. Doctors orders.” He puts a hand on Jensen’s back and walks him to the bedroom. “You do realize bed rest can be anywhere right?” He asks a little amused. 

“Trust me, you’ll be hurting worse if you tried to sleep on the couch right now. The bed is a lot better for you.” 

He gets Jensen changed into something more comfortable and helps him crawl into the bed. He grabs the remote for the television, some magazines from the living room and a glass of water. He sends a quick text to Jared as he gathers everything up. 

“Hey J, you busy?” 

“Hey man, no not right now. Why?” 

“Can you come over to Jensen’s for a bit? I need to run some errands and I can’t leave him alone again.” 

“Yeah sure, what happened? Everything ok?” 

Misha can hear the TV turn on in the bedroom as Jensen flips through the channels. 

“Well, he fell. I was gone for maybe an hour and he slipped in the bathroom. We just got home from the hospital.” 

“Shit is he ok!?” Misha thinks he probably should have phrased that last answer to Jared better. 

“Yeah he’s fine, don’t worry. Dr. M said he just had more bruising on his ribs, everything else was ok. He is ordered to bed rest and the doctor wants someone with him here at all times until the cast comes off. I just don’t want to leave him alone again, you know?” 

“Definitely, just give me, forty five minutes and I’ll be there.” 

“Ok thanks J.” He heaves a little sigh of relief at least knowing that Jensen won’t be alone again. He won’t be gone for very long. He just needs to pick up Jensen’s meds and grab some stuff from his house. He’s going to be here for a while so he’s going to need some clothes and things. 

He walks into the bedroom to find Jensen sitting up in the bed with the TV on a car show. “So Jared will be over in a bit to baby sit.” 

That gets Jensen’s attention pretty quick. “Baby sit, what are you talking about? I don’t need a baby sitter.” He adds the last part with a hint of annoyance. He is thirty years old after all. 

“You do need one, the last time I left you alone you tried to break your other leg. I’m not leaving you alone. Besides,” he says sweetly, walking over to the bed and crawling over so he can lay next to Jensen. “I’ll only be gone for an hour or so. I just need to pick up some things.” 

“Fine,” Jensen says like a child pouting but he smiles when he sees Misha looking at him. 

Jared arrives finally and Misha lets him in. “Hey thanks for doing this man, I really appreciate it.” 

“Yeah no problem,” Jared looks around. “Is he in his room?” 

“Actually I moved him downstairs when I was here earlier, he didn’t really feel comfortable with trying to do the stairs so we figured sleeping down here would be better. He’s in the guest bedroom down the hall.” 

“Alright cool,” he says with a nod of his head. 

Misha grabs his keys and heads out to his car, he wants to hurry up so he can get back. This was not exactly how he planned to spend his time with his new boyfriend. 

He drives to the pharmacy and gets the pills. The pharmacist telling him to just be careful with them. They are an addictive kind so he needs to make sure Jensen follows the label. He agrees then heads to his place. He grabs the essential items like his toothbrush, some clothes, bath stuff. He cleans out his refrigerator as well, he won’t really be here very much and there’s no reason to keep food that will spoil. When everything is gathered and ready he heads back to Jensen’s place. 

After a couple weeks of this though Jensen is starting to go out of his mind with boredom. He isn’t really allowed to get out of bed, unless he has to use the bathroom, and even then it’s with Misha’s help. His ribs aren’t hurting as much, thanks to the pain meds and yes..the bed rest as well, but he still can’t get up and be really active. The bruise is nice and ugly on his skin. The purple color is finally starting to turn into an ugly shade of green and the green he had before just looks uglier mixed in. At least it’s healing though and he should be able to move around more. He’s not even using the pain meds as much as they had prescribed for him. 

He’s not just bored though, he’s also horny, and Misha won’t touch him…at all. The first time he tried Misha told him the doctor said they weren’t allowed until he was better. That’s all fine and well sure, but he’s getting better now and he’s starting to feel restless. 

Misha is asleep next to him on the bed, he’s been dozing the last hour or so now and it gives Jensen an idea. He puts him hand on Misha’s groin and starts to rub, just a little pressure at first, not enough to wake him but just enough to make him a little hard. He gradually adds pressure with his hand until Misha wakes up and grabs him. 

“What are you doing Jensen?” he says groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “You know we can’t do that right now.” 

Jensen rolls his eyes at him. “Who said we have to have sex? Just because we can’t fuck doesn’t mean we can’t fool around a bit.” He pulls his hand back and lays it on Misha’s hard on again. Rubbing him just enough to make a small moan escape his mouth. Misha looks at him, pupils dilating slightly and he can tell Misha is having a war in his brain. ‘Stop this or not?’ 

He apparently he decides not because his mouth is on Jensen’s immediately. His tongue slipping in and roaming around, they battle for a while to see who will be more dominant but Misha decides to cheat. While he has Jensen distracted he slips a hand under the waist of his sweats and grabs him. The sudden sensation a surprise to Jensen who loses focus, allowing Misha the chance to slide his tongue in more and claim Jensen’s mouth as his own. He groans a little as Misha continues to slide his hand up and down his dick while at the same time kissing and licking his way down to Jensen’s throat. 

When Misha finds the sensitive spot on Jensen’s neck he feels his dick twitch in his hand. He continues to suck on that spot, making Jensen moan as he lays his head on Misha’s shoulder, exposing his neck just a little bit more for him. He feels that warm sensation in his gut and tries to stop Misha’s movements. “Misha…hngh. Misha wait.” 

Misha stops and pulls back, afraid he might have hurt Jensen somehow. “Are you ok? Did that hurt?” 

“No it’s just, I’m gonna lose it if we keep going like this.” 

Misha smirks a little at him and kisses him, “That’s the idea…” 

He slips down Jensen’s body and tugs at his pants until Jensen springs free. He’s leaking hard from the tip and it’s obvious he’s going to come pretty soon. 

“Misha, what are you doing?” 

Misha looks at him with the dirtiest look Jensen has ever seen and says, “What I’ve wanted to do for a long time.” 

He takes Jensen into his mouth immediately before the other gets a chance to say something. He can hear Jensen groaning as he swallows him down, the tip touching the back of his throat. He feels the gag reflex hit but he stops it quickly. Jensen tastes good, not very bitter and just a little salty, but there is a distinct flavor of Jensen there that Misha loves. He pulls back, hollowing his cheeks as he moves up and he hears Jensen cry out a little. Jensen grabs his hair and pulls a little. It doesn’t hurt, it more just spurs him on when he sees how much he is affecting Jensen. 

He moves his mouth up and down, swirling his tongue around the head each time he gets to it. He puts his tongue against the slit and plays with it. Jensen hisses at the feeling, he can’t really take much more of this. 

“Misha, I’m gonna lose it soon.” Misha hums in acknowledgement and the vibration nearly sends him over the edge. His head flies back and he squeezes his eyes closed as he tries to control himself. He’s nearly there and it won’t take much more for him to lose it all. 

While Misha continues sucking and teasing Jensen’s cock he reaches down and starts stroking himself in time with the movements. He’s nearly there himself and with the sounds Jensen is making he’s going to blow soon. 

Jensen continues to get louder as Misha gets faster. Hand pumping as his mouth continues to work Jensen into a frenzy. He gives one last good pull with his mouth, tongue sliding along the thick vein underneath and his cheeks hollowed out and Jensen yells out. He cums and shoots right into Misha’s mouth before he can give any warning. Misha drinks it all down like a champ while continuing on himself. A few more strokes and he’s coming as well. 

They lay there for a few minutes, just trying to breath while they come down from their high. Jensen is hurting a bit, his ribs are aching from the panting and his muscles being tightened. But knowing WHY he was hurting makes it all feel worth it. 

Once Misha’s heart slows back down he gets up and grabs a washcloth for them. He cleans Jensen first since he barely had anything on him thanks to his mouth, and then cleans himself up. He grabs a clean pair of pants and gets back on the bed. 

They lay together like that for a while until Misha finally asks him what’s been on his mind since he found Jensen on the floor half naked. 

“Why were you half naked when I found you that day?” 

Jensen could nearly swear that his heart stopped when the question came out but after what they just did, why be embarrassed? He looks at Misha a little sheepishly though as he answers, “I had a dream about you…a wet dream…” 

He sees the look of interest immediately cross Misha’s face at his answer. “Oh yeah? And what were we doing in this…wet dream of yours?” 

Jensen thinks back to that day and smiles a bit at the memory, he still can’t believe thinking about it made him cum in his pants like a teenager. 

“You were fucking me. Riding my cock with your ass, your hands were gripping my shoulders and you were moaning every time you sunk back down on me.” He could feel his erection start to build again at the memory. 

Misha made a face like he was enjoying the images Jensen just put into his head. “Well you know, we are together, and you’ll be out of that cast soon. Maybe when everything is done I will have you in my ass again.” 

Jensen nearly loses it right there and quickly pulls Misha back to him for a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly there, just one more chapter to go and we shall see what happens with our guys!


	10. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is right with the world and everyone is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I think this one came out pretty well for an ending.

Time flew quickly for the two of them after that. Once Misha moved in with Jensen everything just felt right. He really was a big help for Jensen and getting to have Misha whenever he wanted was a lot of fun for both of them. 

He healed from the fall at his house, his ribs only taking a few weeks for the bruising and pain to subside. His leg was in the cast for a lot longer though. It was difficult, he couldn’t really get up and do the things he wanted to do but Misha kept him preoccupied as well as he could. Friends would come over and on Jared’s days off he would come and hang out with him. 

The time finally came for the cast to come off and Jensen couldn’t have been happier. He was sick of sitting in bed and tired of feeling like he was being babied all the time. He was ready to get back to work and get some fresh air for once. The doctor was quick and in no time the cast was on the ground and he could move his leg. It still kind of hurt though, and the doctor told him that he would need some physical therapy, just to help him get used to being back on it. 

Jensen was willing to do the physical therapy, he thought it would be pretty easy. It actually hurt more than he thought it would. He hasn’t moved or used his leg in a couple of months now and it’s not as strong as it was before he fell at the shoot. He had to relearn how to walk, take a shower, stand…he thought he could get the cast off and just go back to work. “Not happening”, is what Robert told him when he called to say he got the cast off. He was told to continue resting and do the therapy. When the doctor clears him THEN he can come back to work. 

Some days went well and he was able to do the therapy no problem, and some days he couldn’t stand it. They said the weather could also cause him pain, which really confused him, but they said it was normal. They gave him a low dose of pain meds so he could function and told him to just keep working the leg. Eventually it will get stronger, and it did after a while. For now though they want him to use a cane, just to help him get around a bit better until it’s fully ready for him. 

He finally got cleared to go back to work and he called Robert to tell him. He came in the next day to see the set. Misha and Jared were just finishing the last parts of their shoot when he pulled up in a taxi, he didn’t want to be away from the set anymore. They were all excited to see him and find out how he was doing. They said Misha and Jared were keeping them up to date and they were glad he was ok. 

He asked at one point if he could see the footage from the fall, they didn’t think it was a very good idea. He was persuasive though and they finally showed it to him. Not many people stayed when he watched it, once was enough for them. He couldn’t believe how hard he hit. He thought he was lucky he hadn’t actually fallen off instead. 

When he finished watching the footage he looked up to see Misha standing in the doorway of the film truck, he looked sad, like he was trying not to cry. 

“Misha, what’s wrong?” He got up carefully and walked over to him, putting his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

He wraps his arms around Jensen and hugs him tight, fighting the urge to cry. “Every time I think about that day, I just remember how scared I felt. How close I was to losing you before I even had you.” 

He looked at the screen in front of him, Jensen had stopped it at the point where he was being loaded into the ambulance. He was covered in blood from the cut on his head and he had on a neck brace, his face was swelling a bit already from the impact with the metal and Misha had to look away. 

He pulled back and felt a few tears fall, he doesn’t really know what he would have done if he had lost him. 

“Hey…hey..” Jensen looks at him and wipes a tear that fell onto his cheek. “I’m here okay? I’m safe and sound, right here with you. That’s never gonna happen again I promise.” He cups Misha’s face in his hands, “You have me now, and I have you. The only reason I was doing those stupid stunts were to impress you.” 

Misha looked at him hard for a second. “What? You were trying to impress me?” He didn’t even know that. 

“Yes, I wanted to impress you. You were hot and new and I really liked you. I wanted to make you think I was a bit cooler than I was but…” He looks down at the floor, not wanting to meet Misha’s gaze. He remembers how pissed off he was at him when he woke up. 

Misha just takes in a deep breath before saying, “Well you are done with stunts from now on, got it. You and I are together and as your boyfriend I demand you stop.” He gives Jensen a stern look. 

“You demand huh?” Jensen asked with a smirk. 

“Yes” He says defiantly. 

“Ok then, you demand it, you get it. But I demand that you kiss me, right here, right now.” 

“Yes sir,” Misha says smiling a little, pulling Jensen in for a sweet kiss. 

They stay that way for a minute, kissing softly and just holding each other close before Misha says something else. 

“And besides, Robert has already said your stunt career was over. So I know there’s no chance of you doing it again.” 

Jensen just laughed next to his ear at that, he could feel Misha smiling against his neck as they stood there. 

He got back to work soon after that, and Misha was right. Robert pulled Jensen aside his first day back and swore he was done with the stunts. From now on the stunt men do it or Jensen is out. He agreed fully. He did kind of miss doing the stunts though. It was a rush he never really felt before but he wasn’t going to break the new rule. 

He didn’t really know if he could do them anyway, his leg was completely healed and he could walk and run without the cane. But it still hurt him a little, especially when it got colder. Those days of filming were kind of hard for him, they were nice about it though and let him take his time. Misha would make sure he had a warm blanket on his leg when he sat down to help with the chill. He really was lucky to have gotten such a great guy. 

Jensen knew trying to impress Misha was a dumb idea before. It hadn’t exactly gone the way he wanted but it all turned out well in the end. As far as he was concerned…it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of sad to see this story end actually. But, every story needs an ending at some point. Off to other things now! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story. If you want leave a comment and let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more parts to this so stay tuned. If you want shoot me a comment and let me know what you think so far!


End file.
